Organic light-emitting elements, which have recently been studied and developed, are light-emitting elements making use of the phenomenon of electroluminescence occurring in functional material and have a structure in which an organic light-emitting layer formed from functional material is interposed between an anode and a cathode. In a process of manufacturing such organic light-emitting elements, functional material is deposited on a substrate by a vapor deposition method using a mask to form a functional layer including an organic light-emitting layer.
As an alternative to the vapor deposition method, an application method has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). In the application method, the functional material is dissolved in a solvent to form ink, the ink is applied to a substrate by ejecting the ink from an ink ejection nozzle of an inkjet device, and then the solvent is volatilized to form an organic light-emitting layer. In this method, there is no need to perform the process in a vacuum chamber and to use the mask. This method is thus preferred in terms of mass production.